


Blue-Gold and hazel

by Jalec_sf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clary Fray & Jace Wayland are Siblings, David kennedi, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland, circle version, john kennedi, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalec_sf/pseuds/Jalec_sf
Summary: This story takes place in a parallel worldJace is valentine’s son and he is circle member.Jace and alec are enemies with each other at first, but they are attracted to each other and fall in love.A lot of sex and romantic chapters :)
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hi everyone !😊  
> This is my first English fanfic and before u guys start to read i need to give you some warning 🤦🏼♀️  
> My mother tongue is Persian and technically English isn’t my strength!😰  
> So here gonna be a lot grammar mistakes!  
> Or it may not be a conversion of some slang words  
> I get help from translation apps , so beforehand i wanted to Apologize😍  
> I hope u enjoy! And leave cm if u liked!

In the Beginning...

Millions of years ago, Raziel decided build shadowhunters to protect humans (Mundanes) from demons and children of night (the Downworlder).  
But in the first, the results wasn’t good enough ! The shadowhunters weren’t strong enough ... and they were constantly failed.  
Raziel sadly went to his brother “archangel Michael” the first and strongest of angels, and asked for his help, ask that his blood be used to build new shadowhunter! Michael first refuse, saying that he didn’t want to be involved in any of raziel little experience!

but after seeing the despair of his brother , he agreed to help.  
So he picked up a magic cup, which later became known as the immortal Cup, and poured his own blood into it, saying: "Only one hunter can use my blood ... the strongest can digest and tolerate my blood.”  
The cup was designed in such a way that when Michael's blood was emptied and injected into the shadowhunter and they couldn’t survive, cup would be filled with Michael's blood again !!!  
Millions of predators were tested and no one could survive for more than 2 minutes!!  
Years passed and the hunters, by training, became powerful weapons that protected the mandenes and for years, almost everyone forgot the Eternal Cup and Michael's blood...

Almost everyone!!!!

  
Everyone except Valentinend morgenstern  
The morgenstern family have been known as the second best family of hunters since the beginning of the generation, and as many believe that it is the morgensterns who save us in critical times, but the head of all the Hunters was kennedys! A family that came straight from raziel’s sex with a girl from kenndy family! Later, a baby was born and seeing his abilities, Raziel decided to use his own blood to produce more.  
The Kennedys considered themselves superior to all other families for this ability, and no matter how close the rivalry between them and the morgenstern was, the Kennedys always won the battle!  
As a result, from generation to generation , continue to lead clave and all the hunters until of course Valentine came!!!  
Valentine was the one who protested all the Kennedy peace convoys to the downworlders And he considered the hunters top of the pyramid  
Again, it did not matter how much his views were supported, it was still the Kennedys who had the main power  
Until Valentine's first wife Celine herondale, became pregnant  
Valentine volunteered to use Michael's blood, injected to own his unborn baby !!!without delay!  
Which father does such a thing? When millions of hunters have already been dead from that experience ???  
Just a cruel one like Valentine.  
Everyone was waiting impatiently to see the result  
Celine wrapped up the pain thesis for almost two days, but the child survived and for millions of years one of the hunters had accepted Michael's blood !!! '  
And The mortal cup was no longer filled with blood ...  
Everyone knew that with the arrival of the baby the page would soon be turned ...

The baby was born but the mother died to give birth to him And when the baby born a BOY , everyone becomes more sure!  
Valentine later used his second and third children,from his next wife, jaslin Fairchild, as a laboratory mouse to inject one of them blood of the Queen of Hell, Lilith, and the other some of the blood of the first earthly angel he could find !! Of course, this issue was hidden until his uprising, only everyone knew about the power of his first son ...  
JACE morgenstern  
The boy was really as beautiful as the angels!  
The light blue eyes the shiny golden hair are exactly like the description that was approached of the Michael ...  
When the boy was 6 years old, he fought better than half of the hunters generations and his powers grew over time ... ...  
Valentine, however, was smarter than that and wanted to make the most of jace’s power!  
As a result, he suggested to John Kennedy, the head of the celave, that Jess and his only son,devid Kennedy, become parabatai together ...  
John Kennedy happily accepted, and thought white this could protect Kennedy in front of Valentine, but he was wrong  
At the 12th birthday jace , they became parabatai  
Jace was getting stronger with his parabatai and when he was just 13 years old, he could activate his rune without stele, use from his mind !! And this was one of his very unique power 

The last door that Valentine needed for his revolt was some power weapons for jace

he wanted the unique and every deadly one!

A new sword was designed for Jace , this type of sword had directly HEAVENLY FIRE!  
No hunter could touch this fire and stay alive!  
In fact, there was a particle of it inside all of us, but it was different from the size that was inside jace, so he could control and portage his new weapons.  
  
And finally valentine made his noise public

jasleen had found out about Valentine's experiments on her two children and had taken the Eternal Cup with her run! Cup could produce more hunter ...  
When Valentine's revolt against the kennedy became public, Kennedy's biggest worry was david !  
He ran without delay like a dog looking for its owner, standing next to jace, against his own family! And it was there that John Kennedy realized how he had been played Valentine!  
Despite jace as the strongest and best shadowhunter in the world, from the beginning of the generation of hunters ... with the presence of Jonathan, the second son of Valentine with the demons blood and his many powers, and Clarissa, the daughter of Valentine with the blood of one of the lower angels , valentine was almost invincible. !!! 

almost!!!

If jasleen had not betrayed him, the Kennedys would have failed in the binging !  
But jasleen gave the Kennedys a chance to confront, and with Valentine's harsh view downworlder , the whole of them began to fight to keep the battle between the hunters ...  
The story takes place 5 years after the start of the Valentine Rebellion ... When Alec Lightwood, the second son of the Lightwood family, confronts jace morgenster that no hunter has ever returned alive to tell story! ... Where does Alec's fate end?!?


	2. Will you catch me if I fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter alec and Jace meet for first time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first English fanfic and before u guys start to read i need to give you some warning 🤦🏼♀️  
> My mother tongue is Persian and technically English isn’t my strength!😰  
> So here gonna be a lot grammar mistakes!  
> Or it may not be a conversion of some slang words  
> I get help from translation apps , so beforehand i wanted to Apologize😍  
> I hope u enjoy! And leave cm if u liked!  
> And The storytelling shifts between jace and alec  
> I give you guys warning wich one is telling   
> By using this:  
> From alec view   
> From jace view

From ALEC view:

The first time I saw jace, I was 15 years old, exactly when the uprising started and Kennedy alerted to all the institutions ...

The New York Institute was one of them

I remember a picture of kace lying on the main screen of the meeting room ... someone who everyone knew as a hero , a savior had turned into a rebel in one night.

But even then, no one could violate its charm and beauty!

How can a person be so perfect ?!From his long black eyelashes to his arched eyebrows and

His shiny golden hair, which did not look like Normal golden color! Long and beautiful ! unique angle of her jaw or chin or his extremely attractive curly lips ... and most importantly ..his EYES! whose direct gaze of them and you couldn’tbreathe!Or at least I felt this way and I was sure I am not the only one! From thejudgepf silence and moans inside the hall!

The color of his eyes was even more extraordinary!The base color was shining light blue, and you could missing your self in that... but inside one of his eyes was a a little nut-brown and inside the other was a little gold !!!!

It was so beautiful that it could not be painted in the real world.

The way these colors were combined, you could not distinguish the color border and it was strangely unbelievably beautiful !

After that, the photo of jace and the morgenstern family was regularly circulated in the institute ... There were many people who had encountered jace, but no one had come back alive !Because jace was just going to kill, and it didn't matter how strong you were , against him, you were nothing!

Extra videos of him fighting were distributed among the hunters, and the masters tried to study his fighting style and teach us.

Since it was Valentine's most powerful weapon, only by destroying it the Kennedys have a chance to win!

The first time I saw him fight through a low-quality video, I was out of breath!He was one person in front of 10 shadowhunster, he destroyed everyone with skill and in such a way that he seemed to be having fun!

Over time, higher quality videos came to us

But no master or hunter could confront him!One touch of a special weapon was enough to kill you!

The next time I was out of breath was in the movie Close Up, where Jesse used secret power in the middle of a battle to activate his stamina rune.

His blue eyes shone with golden color andstamina rune back of of his left hand began to shine and activateed , and then the hunter in front of his was divided into 4 parts !!!

But I can honestly say that neither was equal to seeing himself!

I was drowning in my own blood in the underground tunnels less than 2 miles from the institute 

My bow was slipping from the intensity of the bleeding in my hand and my eyes were starting to blur.

At least the mission was successful! 

Izzy and I, along with my older brother Samuel, and a few other team hunters managed to find the cup ... Of course, the fact that the cup was on a tarot card that only jasleen could pull out was another story!

But since jasleen was even unconscious in the hands of dangerous Valentine, we could not accept the risk of hechaving a cup to.

As a result, Maryse Lightwood, the head of the New York Institute, and my mother had instructed my team consists of My brother Samuel as leader , my sister izzy and I , Elissa , Adam , Jonti , Rambi and John to pursue the trophy.

Of course, we got the cup, but another of the capabilities of the cup was to attract demons, and it did not make much difference whether it was inside the tarot card or outside.

The number of demons attacking us was very high and Sam ordered us to fight as much as possible while izzy return the Cup to the institute.

And then each of us went to the one side and separated ...

After a long battle with the demons for a few hours and a few deep wounds on my stomach and side and a Poison wound on my shoulder, I was almost done ... I knew no one would come after me .... even my brother's sister ... our family wasn’t every close and didn’t have a romantic and intimate model!Of course, Izzy was much kinder, but she always chose between Mindand heart , the right one

I think the only idiot among them was me!

Sam, was the best hunter in my mother's honor!That was my childhood!It didn't matter how good I was and how hard I tried, Sam and izzy always came first

I almost laughed at the thought that if my brother was poison here, my mother might send hem one or two groups to help , but nothing for me ... and then I felt tears well up in my eyes.

Obviously, my feelings were more wounded because of the poison and my approach to death ...

I pushed myself against the wall

No one in my life ever loved me!Even my own mother and father!Even my brother's sister!Why???

I shouted angrily: “Why ???”

A voice that came from a distance away. from the darkness made e froze

“shouting in a tunnel that the demon are in it is not very wise , boy!”

I knew the sound ... jace morgenstern !The evil enemy that I admired with all my being!

Best of Our generation!If I was just as strong as he ... maybe my mother would love me!

In my best and healthiest state, I couldn’t stand in front of the legendary jace, but damn me if I didn’t try.

With a trembling hand, I got an arrow from my back and put it in the bow: “back off or I will shoot!”

But blackness was more blinding than wanting to see anything!

The sound of an evil scream came from close by and then the light of a weapon that could only be jace’s famous sword!

His name was Black Lightning ...

And it really destroyed you like lightning!

Then was silent again but I could feel him coming closer!

I shouted again”I said don't come any closer !”

That was when Jesse's face lit up in front of me.

He himself was more glorious than all the movies and photos I saw!

There was a superficial wound above the eyebrow and some blood was spilled on the eyebrow

His long hair was messy on his face and he was drenched in sweat from the intensity of his activity ...

His eyes!His eyes was wonderful!

But before I can fully admire it

His sword was lit in his hand and I let go of my arrow without thinking

The next thing I remember was hitting the wall of the tunnel and a strong hand came to my chest and pushed me against the wall.

I lost my bow on the ground and my eyes locked on blue of Jesse's eyes for a while! Oh , by the angel!

If I am not going to die of bleeding or poison, I will die of a heart attack because of the beauty of the person I am facing!

Jesse held me tightly and remained motionless

I stared into his eyes”come on !Finish it!”

—-

From JACE view:

Of course, the demons are attracted to this idiots!Aside from the smell of blood wafting for miles, so stupid to makes noise!

I put more pressure on his chest: “In the institute, they don’t taught you to use your stele for your wounds , Before you faint from the intensity of the bleeding?”

Alec looked at me in surprise

I raised my eyebrows and waited for his answer

Finally the boy's voice came: “I lost my stele somewhere in the tunnel”

I grinned: “you’re even stupider than I thought!I have no idea how Kennedys wants to win this war With you guys!”

The boy got angry and wanted to say something, but I increased the pressure of my hand on his chest Until the pain made him give up and calm down under my touch.

I reached for my own stele in my back pocket

It almost never have use to me, but i stele keeps one of them with me just in case! 

I took estele in my hand: "Take it easy !I wanna activate your iratze rune !I guess it's on your side?"

Where it was usuallydraw by shadowhunters ...

Alec nodded.

I lifted his T-shirt and put my free hand on his skin to find the rune.

The boy shivered slightly at the touch of my hand

I reduced the pressure of my other hand on his chest to he could breathe easier: “Calm down!If I wanted you dead, you would be dead by now!”

I mean, did this idiot really think I couldn’tkill him by now if i wanted to?!?

The boy stood still and activated iratze rune, two or three times.

And then I distanced myself from him

The big hazel eyes that were staring at me :” What the hell... ??Why did you do that? Why did u save me?? 

It was a good question.

why ?? 

I had no mercy on anything and anybody !Why was this boy any different !?

In fact, I didn’t know by myself!There was something in his trembling voice when he was squinting at himself and in his hazel eyes that made my hand on the sword NOT tightening to hurt him!

And of course There is NO honor in killing someone who was dying already !

But the question was:Should I have saved him? Was rescuing him the right thing to do?

One of the kennedys shadowhunters?!Probably from the same group that took the cup earlier!

The boy gently stepped away from the wall: "Why?Shouldn't you kill me instead of saving me??"

I said bored: "if you continue asking ,may I regret it...”

The boy lost his balance and fell to the ground!

Damit !I caught him in the air!

—-

From ALEC view:

I hadn’t heard jace’s voice yet when I felt the world spin around me and my legs weaken!

when I was about to hit the ground hard

Instead,strong arms held me in the air

One under my neck and the other on the collar of my blood-soaked leather coat ...

I looked into jace’s eyes

It didn't matter how much blood I lost, his blue eyes get my attention immediately.

I whispered:”jace”

He smile at me for a second before saying in a cocky voice, "Oh, so you know me?,My fame is increasing day by day!”

I wanted to give him a smart answer! Orsay fuck off or cocky Bastard but my eyes seem to be heavy with hundreds of tons

Unconsciously I closed my eyes.

I heard jace’s voice: Hey hey!

I felt moved and yes my back hit the wall hard again!

Jace slap me in the face: Boy!

I opened my eyes by force

The pain on my shoulder hurts my liver

Oh, I sighed deeply and felt my eyes fill with tears and I was crying before I could come to my senses!

Thank to the angel there was no one but jace!Because I was the weakest person in the world in my family eyes!Especially my mom!

His disgusting and hopeless voice whispers in my ear: You are really a disgrace to our family, alec!

My lips began to tremble and then ... then jace hands on my chin made me open my eyes wider 

His touch seemed to connect electricity to me!

Jace said softly :"calm down boy..."

His eyes was strangely tenderly and compassionately, and of course with pity.

Compassion and pity was words that I couldn’t think one day I will describe the legendary jace with!

Jesse wiped my tears:”This is all because of the poison ofShax demons. Where is stamina rune of your?

I said :”behind ... my....back”

Jace made a move

I sighed deeply in pain

Jace pushed my face against the wall: “Stay still!”

lifted my coat and T-shirt and activated my stamina rune once, twice, three times, and ... finally I felt I could stand on my feet ...

Jess pulled my T-shirt off my shoulder a little:” i have to burn this wound or u will die right here right now!”

By pulling the tip of the stele on the wound of Shax demons , My whole body trembled with pain

The pain was greater than anything I had experienced before !

I start screaming, jace put his free hand on my mouth and muffled my voice.

I stepped back and pushed myself against his strong body

I heard Jace voice like whisper to my ear : “shhhishh, you don’t want to draw all the demons towards us, aren’t you?!”

I just nodded in response ...

My knees weakened and jace seemed to notice

He took his hand from my mouth and put it on my chest

And hold me up

My body was numb from the pain

Jace whispered in my ear again : “Calm down boy , I caught you ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...


	3. Until next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of first meeting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first English fanfic and before u guys start to read i need to give you some warning 🤦🏼♀️  
> My mother tongue is Persian and technically English isn’t my strength!😰  
> So here gonna be a lot grammar mistakes!  
> Or it may not be a conversion of some slang words  
> I get help from translation apps , so beforehand i wanted to Apologize😍  
> I hope u enjoy! And leave cm if u liked!

He put his hand on his forehead and wiped the blood from his eyebrows

Can a person be more beautiful and better than this ??!I asked myself this question for the thousandth time.

I looked at the rune on his neck

A red circle between the shoulder and the ear , on his neck.

It didn't matter how much I liked jacefrom his beauty to his gestures and even his talking style and voice .

It didn't matter how much i was under the influence of his charming spell ,the very famous spell that made David Kennedy like a dog to follow him,

Jace was the ENEMY !My enemy,the enemy of my family , the enemy of my friends!

I swallowed and put the thought out of my head

{EMOTIONS CLOUD JUDGMENT!}

The Golden Rule of shadowhunters!

Maybe now we were facing each other peacefully and maybe a few minutes ago jace had saved me and a few times I had prevented him from getting hurt, but it didn’t change the fact that tomorrow we could face each other in any way as an enemy!

Even now we were the enemy!

The circle on jace’s neck said the same thing! loud and clear!

Jace raised his head and looked at me

I took a step towards him held out my hand: “Alec ... alec Lightwood”

Jace looked at my hand and then at my eyes

He grinned and at that moment his eyes turned golden

the iratze rund on the other side of his neck was activated!

I felt strange

Part of my heart was excited

It was as if seeing jace power injected adrenaline with those burning golden eyes in me.

A part of my body became stressed: was he showing me that his streng ??

was hecshowing how different we are !?

And a part of me felt proud! I don’t know why , but I was impressed by his power!

But a large part of me was scared!This is the jace morgenstern !Someone who is the main power of this war!Right hand and Valentine's successor!

Your enemy! !

This thoughts overwhelmed the rest of my thoughts and I tried to take back my hand

But jace held my hand firmly in the air and nodded:”jace ... jace morgenstern !”

His deep grin and not letting go of my hand made me feel as if he had seen the fear.

I took a deep breath and let go of my fear

Damn me if I gave the cocky bastard this pleasure!

I said with confidence: "Thank you for saving my life ... I think I owe you one."

Jace let go of my hand and extended his hand to his weapon , which was still in my hand

I returned the bar to him

Just as he touched the iron , returned to his small position and put it in the bag of his weapons andsaid:” Once?Oh Lightwood!I saved you from certain death at least three or four times! Definitely More than one debt!”

I smiled: “So I think I should make up for you more than once, right ??”

Jace return the smile.

I saw his smile for the first time!

Yes, jace had given me laughter from mockery and smiles from self-confidence many times, but this smile was different from theirs ...

It was a normal and warm smile!!

And it was unbelievably beautiful!

as fast as he smiled, take his face seriously and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I asked : “Why?Why did you save me jace? I mean really?”

Jace put his hands on his chest: Contrary to the nonsense that they may told you about me boy, I’m an honorable warrior and I don’t get any honor from killing a wounded man!When I come to you to take your life, you will not live to tell the story!If I come to take your life!

I raised my eyebrows annoyed and said in a sharp tone:” yes ,It is not an honor to kill a wounded man, but you did not have to save them as well!So I will ask again and And try more convincing reasons ..."

Jace didn’t let finish

He was in my face with two long steps

His face was so close that I could feel his breaths on my cheek

Blue eyes looked angry and dangerous

I was so of breath and I felt like I’m gonna burning under his gaze

An angry voice said: “No one deserves to die in a dark tunnell alone!A warrior?does not deserve this at all!Enemy or friend!warrior must die with a sword in his hand and in a fair fight!That's the least What i think!And I BELIEVE in it!”

I shouted with stress:”me too”

Jace continued: “don’t think that in the battle i will go essay on you! I will NOT pause for a second to cut off your head!But no matter how enjoyable this thought may seem right now, I don’t want to wais all of my efforts to keep you alive!So if I were you, I would start walking away instead of asking questions!alec!

This was the first time he called my name!

His gaze was so heavy and harsh.

I said : “Okay , but again , I wanted to , thank you ,I mean...”

Jess interrupted sharply: don’t thank me!And don’t think that you owe me anything!If i find you somewhere in battle, I will attack you in a heart beat , and you better do the same!”

I said to my self : No, you wouldn’t , but I looked at the circle on his neck again

Red and big! and with his anger, it was look like became redder ...

My brain repeated: Your enemy!Enemy!

I took a big step away from jace and smoothed my throat:” That's right, you right but...”

Jace grabbed me and pushed me back under the rock

I hit the stone wall hard and felt pain on my shoulder.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan!I frowned at him

My hand tightened around the knife in my pocket

I mean, did hechange his mind ?!Did he want to finish me now ?!

I said with a sharp tone :”wtf..”

The first word had not yet been said and he put his hand on my lips as a sign of silence ...

The i noticed the shadows on the ground that had fallen from the top of the rock ...

I swallowed, circle member or my people??

As I saw it, jace pick up the same rod he had given me and become ready for a fight !

The sound from the top of the rock was recognizable to me!

“Sam , give me 3 minutes! Maybe he's stuck somewhere , and maybe we can go and ..”

That was izzy voice!

The rod took off and began to burn with heavenly fire in jace hand!

Sam's voice came next: “No! this is far i do for him Isabel!Let's go back!We have been delayed long enough!”

Izzy pleaded:”Please! Let's wait at least a few more minutes”

I did not know which was more painful

That Izzy was at least the one who cared and want to wait for me?Or did my older brother not want to send me a search team ? Or the look of jace who realized that they was talking about me ?!

What did he think to himself at that moment? Maybe he thought to himself how much this boy is miserable!

But he actually said only in a voice that was no more than a whisper: "You better pray they don’t came down here!Because then I will have to kill all of you!

I raised my eyebrows:”We are 7!And you are one!”

It was ridiculous to myself because I had seen so many videos from jace that he killed more than 7 shadowhunters who were much more professional and older than my team and came out healthy without even a scratch! but I had to stop him in any way.

Jace grinned: "Then we have to go and see what happens!"

At that moment, Izzy said angrily: Damn you and your orders sam!I’m not going to lose my brother because of your stupidity!The the cup is safe in the institute andWe are here to return our brother!I will go with or without your permission!”

I felt jace distance himself from me and I could tell from his body condition that he was ready to fight !

Without knowing what I was doing, I clenched one of my hands on his T-shirt and the other on his shoulder.

Next to the circle rune ! I pulled him forward myself by force!

My wound hurt, but the adrenaline and the thought that Izzy and the others would hurt make me pay no attention to that., I pulled jace forward More than necessary jace lipstouched my ear

I said in a pleading voice: “No!They just want me. If you let me go, they will return. no one needs to die!After all, you just said it’s gonna be waist of your time if you have to kill me now right?”

Jace walked away from me and stared into my eyes

I said in a voice that was even more pleasing: “Please, this is my family!”

I can swear my heart stopped beating and my breath was taken ...

Then When I took a breath, that jace deactivated the bar in his hand

I quickly said: “Thank you”

Jace whispered, "Until next time, alec Lightwood!"

And he quickly walk away from me

As he was leaving, I felt that I’m lost something at that momentand my heart arched!

I snuggled up and came out of the rock

Izzy smiled when she saw me and took arelief breath

Sam just turnedand said in a sharp tone: “Come on guys !Let's go back to the institute!”

The return went without a word

Even inside the institute, I was so drunk seeing Jess and his eyes and his words that I did not notice much of the process of my healing!

Of course, this can also be related to the painkillers that are used to treat the damon wound!

Anyway, when I came to my room at night

And took off my jacket, threw it on the chair., Something fell out of my pocket.

I picked up from the ground

It was a knife that jace gave to me

There were two words on his hand

"J.M"

Abbreviation:

Jace morgenstern 


	4. I owed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it’s alec turn to help jace! And first kiss happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first English fanfic and before u guys start to read i need to give you some warning 🤦🏼♀️  
> My mother tongue is Persian and technically English isn’t my strength!😰  
> So here gonna be a lot grammar mistakes!  
> Or it may not be a conversion of some slang words  
> I get help from translation apps , so beforehand i wanted to Apologize😍  
> I hope u enjoy! And leave cm if u liked!

From ALEC view:

The week was very boring!

Except when there was news from jace at the institute.

That he attacked a group of shadowhunters or that he take a couple of our safe houses.

There was even a video of jacefighting a group of werwolf. About 4Wolves and jace easily stood in front of them with the same bar he gave it to me that day.

Once again, I was happy my group didn’t meet jace that day! 

And I couldn’t get rid of the comfort came to me in end of all videos! Because jace was ok! 

Every night before going to sleep, I looked at the knife and once again I would reviewing the events of that day from the beginning to the end.

I kept the knife with me all day

tillthe morning of the eighth day, the Institut was in a red situation!

We all quickly gathered in the public hall

Mom and Dad were at the top of the stairs

Behind them Hodge ... our weapons trainer.

I looked at the red circle rune around his neck

Although his spell was the same as jace’s , I thought jace’s was much bigger, redder and more active!

I was lost im my thoughts but my mother voice bring me back to reality!

My mother said proudly:”Today, by the help of the Angel, We become an institution that puts an end to war!"

My throatdried up.

mom continued: “jace morgenstern “

Jace’s picture came behind her

One of the first photos I saw of him

My mom said with a deadly smile: “Today we are taking jace morgenstern!!!”

The shadowhunters all shouted and shouted for joy.

But my brain just whistled , i felt I’m going to lose my balance

I put my hand against the wall for support my mom continued: “dead or alive! Today, jace morgenstern is ours!”

Then I understood only a summary of the story 

That jace tried to contact Hodge, an old Valentine fan and circle member , for access to cup , That Hodge betray him made an appointment with him that is going to be trap! 

Jace is going to be on that trap without knowing! Alone!

And that jace, dead or alive, is coming to the institute today!!!!

After that, Sam mentioned the names of about 100 of the best shadowhunters of the institute for hand-to-hand combat and 50archer for long-distance figh! including Izzy!But not me.

I was silent until the end of list, and then when the crowd began to disperse, I went to my mother and Sam, who were talking to each other.

“Mother ... can I say something ?!”

My mother rolled her eyes : “What is it? !!”

I took a deep breath: “I wanted to be in the team that is going to get morgenstern... I think , i can hel..”

My mother interrupted me angrily: “Only the best of us going to this mission !You are not even in the top 3 list!Don't ever waist my time!”

Then turned to Hodge.

As always, Sam looked at me with a despicable look.

Sometimes I was asked from myself , How are these my real family ?? Can you hate your true son this much?? Or your true brother?!

Then I secretly went to the trap point!

Because I had to wait for the others to leave, I was late of course!!! Damit!!

When I got to the point, the corpse of a large number of hunters was on the ground ...

It was clear from Bodies that jace had fought hard!Defeating 15 to 1 enemies is very different from fighting with 100 shadowhunters and 50 archer!!!

I'm sure he couldn’t be survived from this! Not this time! 

My whole body trembled at the thought that they might have caught jace by now, or perhaps worse, and I started running without realizing it!

The area in question had winding corridors and cellars, but I knew it well because when I was a kid, we used for training.

This place was close to the institute , With what common sense did jace accept this meeting here? And alone?

I quickened my pace and stood in dark and hidden wherever some of us passed 

The last thing I wanted was someone seethere! Then i would be in real trouble!

From JACE view:

I was sitting in the dark, taking deep, sharp breaths.

My hand was locked so tightly around the lighting( my sword ) that my fingertips looked white.

36 , 36 shadowhunters i had been killed so far, probably the same amount was left or maybe more! If I wouldn’tthought of something for wound on my back, I could not have even reached this number to 38!

The wound was bad

Between the two shoulders!

I didn’t remember whether was an arrow or a sword!But I was sure must have been a part of it in my body because theiratze rins couldn’t cure it!

I tried once again ,but no ,The rune couldn’t close his wound . I feel the pain again.

My back was made of my own blood and my clothes were stuck to my body.

I closed my eyes for a moment and cursed under my lips!

Damn me for falling into this trap!

Of course, if I wanted to be honest, my father was the one who needs to take blame!

He was the one who got in touch with Hodge and then passed it on me!He was the one who told me to meet hodge, and even when I said that he wanted me to see him alone and in an unknown place, he was the one who said that hodge was always reliable and that he alsodoesn’t have the courage to set a trap!Wow! Nice call dad! Here i was! bleeding in dark!

But it was a percentage of it , my fault too

I shouldn’t have accepted!I shouldn’t be trapped like an idiot, no matter how much my father said I should bring my team or at least my parabatai!

I slowly put my hand on the parabatai rund, till now David must have felt the pain, stress and fear from me . By now, he has realized that there is a problem and he has probably gone crazy! I took a deep breath

I will probably die here!

The shadowhunters i saw didnt intend to take me alive, and I was not one to surrender anyway , so it was a matter of time my to death!

Maybe I could take more couple of shadowhunters to hell with me!Or maybe a lot if I could heal my injury and not faint from bleeding !

I thought about my death for a second , Probably the most influential person from my death is going to be my father.

Not that he loves me so much , Or I don't know if he has, but his biggest concern is losing his most powerful weapon.

If it wasn’t been for my plans and the ongoing battles with the downworlders and the celive , this war would have been waged long ago in favor of the Kennedys!

Most restless would be David !The loss of Parabatai wasn’t something that every shadowhunters , even the strongest ones, could take, and the whole world knew that His soul is so tied to me!

Then it was clary ... my kind and dangerous sister ... clary probably

was going to crying for days ... we were close and intimate!

Jonathan, he would be happy, finally he got what he always wanted, my place in leadership!

I thought who else might be upset ?

And unknowingly the name alec came to my mind!

Recently, after our little meetingand rescuing him, his name came up to my tongue a lot !I was in trouble What was about this boy so important to remember!?I might never see him again, or maybe he is one of the shadowhunters that are here to kill me!

I had thought many times about reason I saved him ,I said correctly, there was no no honor to killing the injured man or I didn’t want him to die in the dark and mud, but , but the main reason wasn’t any of those.

the main reason was that when i sawhim , looked at his hazel eyes , I saw something that caused the sword in my hand to loosen and it was almost falling !!! I remember he looked at me sadly or with stress and fear !

I cursed under my breath as I had cursed this carrier this week! Not now jace! Focus!

You will die in the dark underground from the same model you where saved him from!

Seeing the shadow of a foggy body approaching, I plunged myself deeper into the darkness

And then shadowhunters’s face became visible

Alec!

Alec’s face looked worried.

He looked around carefully and then whispered my name: “jace? Are you here?”

In the meantime, I was hesitant to stay in the dark or coming out?

I felt in my heart that I could trust alec

But on the other hand he was enemy!

Alec took the trail of blood and came close to where I was...

It’s was now or never!

In one second I jumped towards him

The first thing I did was twist his wrist to get the sword out of it!

Alec dropped his sword

Then I hit his back against the wall and got lightning on his neck!

The sword began to burn gold from my deep touch.

Alec stared into my eyes

I could see his fear and shock

He turn his head as far as he could to stay away from the sword and the heat.

He said in a weak and frightened voice: “j , jace ! It’s, it’s me!"

I stared into his eyes! How innocent and oppressed he was!

He had big and deep hazel eyes!

I felt like I was lost myself on it!

My hand loosened around the thunderbolt and the sword went out

When there was no fire to bother him, he turned his head and we were face to face

He whispered softly again :”it’s me jace , it’s okay “

Like he was close friend and not an enemy!!

I said to my myself, Well? Is It changes you are here to kill me ??

Alec, who seemed to have heard the unsaidquestion, said: “I did NOT came here to harm you , instead I came to save you “

His voice was very soft, clear and honest

I step away from him:” not that if you want to mean you can do Lightwood!”

Alec frowned and raised his sword from the ground, but then took a deep breath: “ you OK ??Are you injured ??”

I swallowed

Alec looked at the ground and the bloodshed: “Is this your blood ??”

He looked at me in horror

I sighed deeply: “yes , in my back ,there is a wound that I cann’t heal with iratze rune , I think something is stuck in it “

Alec came to me: “let me see”

I turned around without protest and put my hand on the gas rods above my head

Alec remained silent for a while without any movement and then he said softly: “it was a arrow, you toked off but a piece of it still is here”

Oh, I sighed deeply: “can you bring it out ??”

Alec said camly calmly:” Of course but it’s deep .. please stay still ... and I apologize for the pain”

How polite this child was!!!

He was right to say that it hurt, but I had endured much more pain in pass.

When alec finished his work, I took a deep breath and turned towards him.

Alec wiped his bloody hand with his coat and pulled out his stele: “Let me ”

He approached me and wanted to put Estelle on my neck on my iratze rune but, I grabbed his wrist:”I think I can handle this part”

I summoned my power for iratze rune.

And felt my back wound was closed with the activation of iratze rune , good.

I let go of Alec hand

It was clear he didn’t feel comfortable

“ I can take you out of here ... I know the tunnels, I used to practice here “

I raised my eyebrows: “I don’t need anyone's help!I will find my own way!Thanks for the suggestion!”

I wanted to get away from him but Alec grabbed my forearm: “jace!”

I looked at him

He said: “You just needed help a few minutes ago!You will not get out of here alive!Don’t be stupid! There are so many of us! 100 shadowhunters and 50 archer, And I'm pretty sure Sam has asked for backup so far!Like a moose and a locust,shadowhunters falls here and all of them wants to catch you!”

I shouted: “No one is going totaking me, not alive at least!”

I freed my forearm

Alk said: “yes, not alive !Even someone in your power cannot catch up with all these hunters at the same time!”

In fact, he was saying the right thing!It was not possible to fight with 100 shadowhunters !

But I was stubborn enough to don’t accept defeat!I never accepted failure

I frowned: “no matter i will stay alive or not! I fight mu way out of here or die trying!”

Alec took a step towards me and took my arm: “jace ! Come on! So arrogant that you want to risk losing your life???There is no need to shed any more blood, I will take you out of here,?without anybody seeing us”

I took a deep breath

I had no choice but to accept ...

Alec added: "Just ... promise me you won't kill anyone ..."

I raised my eyebrows: “don’t kill?!So what should I do when they attack me ??! Give them a kiss?!”

Alk gently dropped my arm: “You can always injure, but not kill! Look , please!These are my teammates and friends that I want to pass you by, I can’t close my eyes and let them die!”

I signed bored

But I listened to him anyway

Lightning was always a more deadly weapon than the rest of my weapons ...

So I took REX in my hand

The same bar i gave to Alec on that tunnel 

Malcom created the rest of my weapons with my dad's wishes, but Rex, I made Rex!It was Lighter than lightning on myhands

When I touched the middle of it, both sides came out and the weapon was ready for fight .

It started burning with golden color

Alec smiled: “Well, let's go then... follow me”

We walked without a word for a long time

I could only see the back of the his neck and the gestures of his hand

When the other hunters came in groups of 10 in front of us , we would stand in dark places 

When we were alone, I said in a low voice with a laugh: “10 hum ??Wow, your mother is under rest made me!”

Alec Puffy said: “As good as self-confidence is, you have a lot!The result will be this! you get stuck here” 

We reached the closed door

Which had a lock

Alec reached into his pocket and took out a familiar knife 

Tried to opened it

I looked at the knife: “Hey!Isn't this my knife ?!”

Alk nodded” It was left in me”

When I saw that he was struggling with the lock and he was not successful, I said: “alec!We can always use Unlock rune you know!”

Alec shook his head"No, I don’t want to use my stele and your wouldn’topen it !”

Before I could say anything, he opened the door and we went out

I took a deep breath in the open air and then turned :” I mean, who would cares if u use your stele?Didn't you come with the others to kill me?! They would think you was after me”

Alec said softly but sadly: “No!I wasn’t selecte for a team that was suitable for the mission “

I looked into his hazel eyes: “But you are here! Why?”

Alec stared at the ground with embarrassment: “For , i came,because , of, y..you”

I smiled: “Seriously?”

I took a step towards him: “And why did I get this honor, Lightwood?What is the reason for your attention to me ??”

With each sentence, I got one step closer to him, which made alex take a step back

Till his back hit the high wall of the multi-story building next to us.

He didn’t look me in the eye, he whispered: “Um ... I owed you .. you saved my life before and I wanted to repay it”

I grabbed his chin and pulled his head up

Even though he was the taller one!

he forced to look into my eyes

I smiled: “This time seems to you have worked hard to save my life!How should I repair you?”

I raised my eyebrows and stared at him

Alec was clearly ashame.

His ears and his cheeks was red with the intensity of embarrassment ...

Oh how cute he was when like this!

Alec tried to answer me but didn’t find a right word to say.

I slowly got closer to him

He thought I wanted to kiss him, so he closed his eyes tightly.

But I went to his ear instead 

I pressed my lips to his earlobes and whispered: “Be careful, alec!You are playing with fire! You will burn !”

And then I pulled back

When we met again, without expecting it, Alek pull his head forward and his lips touch mine!

The kiss didn’t last more than two seconds , so much fast that you couldn’t call it a kiss at all It was just a collision of two lips , but it felt so good 

like I had been electrocuted

no kiss had ever given me such a feeling!

However, alec quickly pulled back and looked at me with frightened eyes: “I’m sorry, so sorry! I didn’t want ,I did not want to do that!”

He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed , scared, tried to escape from where I was keeping him

But I put both of my hands on both sides of his face and held his head in place 

I stepped forward and pressed my lips tightly to his and started kissing him.

Alec froze for a while, but then he started kissing back

It is as if our lips was a perfect puzzle!

They were strangely wrung!

I gently pulled his lower lip between my teeth and bite down 

When Alec signed in pain, I took the opportunity to put my tongue in his mouth

He melted like a candle into a kiss

I felt he is fall on my hand right there 

Like the first time me meet.

Our tongues danced together 

I had a hungrier for him

My tongue hit the tip of his tooth and when I pulled back I made sure to bite his lower lip again. 

Our breath was heavy because of the kiss 

We were so close that everybreath of him meet my throat.

He whispered: “jace”

My name came from his mouth like a pray.

I put my hand in his hair and licked his lower lip with my tongue gently and stared into his eyes: “hum?”

Alec took his lower lip between his teeth and looked at me with his hazel eyes that were overwhelmed with lust and fear 

I waited for him to make a move

He opened his mouth to speak and then

I felt the movements behind us

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined

The sound of a knife being thrown at us was deafening to my ears!

Alec was taller!The knife was definitely landing on hisforehead!

I used the one hand in his hair to pulled his head to the right

And I turned my body halfway and with my left hand I grabbed the knife that was coming towards us!

The blade was sharp and it injured my finger with minimal damage

It was then that my gaze locked on two sahdowhunters my own height and size.

A girl and a boy.

The knife appeared to have been thrown by the girl

Because he was more surprised than the boy!

Both of them know alec because when they look at him, they look at him with hatred and anger.

The boy took a step towards us: “Lightwood ???What are you doing here ???”

The question was absurd because they was seeing that howclose was we!

Alec struggled under my arm to free himself 

I was holding him with the right part of my bodyon the wall 

The girl next to the boy said: “What are you doing here with the enemy, you idiot ???treason?With jace morgenstern?”

I turned to alec and looked into his eyes and said in a serious and commanding voice: “Don’t move!”

Alec looked at me in surprise

I didn’t have time to explain, I summoned my power and activated the stamina rune.

Not that I needed to defeat two stupid shadowhunters! But Just to see the fear in their eyes!

I turned around in time to they see the light in my eyes!

The boy took two or three steps back from his fear, poor idiot!

The girl was braver, although her face looked scared, but she didn’t 

I dropped the knife and pulled Rex from my side: “Guys!You really have the worst timing!”

Rex prepared for fight 

In fact, there wasn’t any fight at all , just two moves of Rex!

When I attacked them, they had at leastcourage so that stayed and fought till they run away like children!

The girl repulsed the first attack with a sword

But I put the bottom of Rex in the boy's heart

The boy screamed in pain

I was never burned by the Heavenly fire, when I touched it , it was like taking a normal sword ,without any special feeling!But I was sure of the color and the wound it left and the smell of burnt meat. It was very unpleasant for the others!

Seeing her friend death, the girl called out: “Dee!”

But it was the last word she said.

I plunged Rex's head, which in addition to the fire of heaven had a sharp knife blade, into his skull and split his head!

His brain fell to the ground.

The two hunters, who were now corpses, fell beside me

I lowered the rex and loosened my hand around it to close it, and only then did I look at the alec.

He was kneeling on the ground like a frightened kitten, staring at the corpses

I took a step towards him: “alec?are you OK?”

Alec looked up from the floor and stared at me

I saw hatred in his eyes for the first time ! hatred that I saw in the eyes of all the members of the Kennedy!

He got up from his palace and looked at me in fear: “You!What did you do ??? You killed them ? !!”

I signed annoyed : “Oh, come on!Either was them or us!”

Alec came to me angrily!

He was so angry that instinctively my hand tightened around Rex

Before the he could reach to me, the rex lit up like a wall between us

Seeing Rex ready for fight , alec took a few steps back

His gaze locked on my hands, which were locked around Rex angrily

I murmured: “I don’t Know what bullshit celave teaches you guys buti learn in battle you fight until your death or the enemy!And I ...”

Alec shouted: “They are members of my institute!I knew them and went on a mission with them several times!”

I sighed: “But they wasn’t your friends!”

Alec replied sharply: “You are not my friend!”

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself: “alec!Look !You said yourself that no one knows you are here !and if theywould survive...”

Alec replied in horror: “I don’t need your protection!And I definitely don’t need you to excuse me for killing someone!You promised me to not kill anybody and only injure them!”

I frowned: “I didn’t promise you anything boy!After that, we was kissing and they saw us!What do you think would happen next when the rest of institute noticed thatkissed me? !!"

Alec said angry: “that kiss was mistaken !”

Ouch!!!

His sentence may have been heavier than I thought!

He did continue: “You are just my enemy!How can anything be between me and Valentine's son ?!Between me and the cold-blooded murderer who enjoys killing???"

Anger erupted in my being!!

At that moment, with the release of adrenaline, my power was summoned

I activated the speed rune and before alec could blink, I grabbed him and hit him against the wall behind us again.

the same spot we had kiss before.

With the addition of the rune, the blow gained more speed and alec sighed in pain.

I stared into his eyes and said coldly: At least I know what I am and I have no problem admitting it!I doubt you can do the same Lightwood!The next time i see you may even be replaced you by one of these corpses on the ground!

I put my hand in his weapon bag and picked up my knife.

Alec was still staring at me in fear

I regained my strength and activated the flexibility rune.

Without saying further , I made two jumps to the top of the side tower.

landed on the roof. My heart was beating faster than before

Adrenaline rushed through my veins

My feelings were a mixture of frustration, hatred and anger.

A feeling I had experienced a long time ago!

When I first reached out to cuddle my falcon at the age of six, the falcon bit my finger.

The wound was deep

Blood spilled on my face and the falcon itself ... but my pain, greed and anger were not physical pain!That I trusted my falcon and he hurt me

My dad's voice whispered in my ear: 

“To love is to destroy, to be loved, is to be the one destroyed!”

Yes

Indeed he was right ! 

.

.

To be continued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did u guys liked?😊

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for many spelling and grammar mistakes😰


End file.
